


You need not worry, my dear brother..

by Yuki_08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Crying Loki, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, In the end, Loki Needs a Hug, Nightmare, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Brother, caring thor, kinda foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_08/pseuds/Yuki_08
Summary: A figure was sitting on the window sill, watching the sun setting low on the horizon. Black hair swaying because of the wind, a tranquil peace blanketing over him."Brother?"





	You need not worry, my dear brother..

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoy reading my works!

“Brother..”

A gentle voice called out to him, he smiles, knowing instantly who the owner was. The golden haired beloved Prince of Asgard.. his brother, his protector.. It was no one other than Thor..

“why are you still up at this time, loki?” He sensed how thor was approaching him unhurriedly.. Taking even steps...

Loki was perched on his window sill, watching the sunset on the horizon. one leg dangled and the other is folded up to his chest. They hadn't met at all today, Thor busy on the training field as Loki was busy with their mother, practicing his seidr as usual. Refining and polishing it, each day gaining more strength.

Today was a little different though. None of the spells he practiced today had ended well, it had resulted in his early dismissal and his mother’s concerned expression as he hastily collected his books and promptly fled from his mother’s chamber.

Once he was in his own chamber, the raven haired collapsed against his door, gasping, trying to breath properly again. He managed to go to the shower and bathe himself, then changed into a deep green tunic paired with dark brown slacks..

After, he perched himself on the window, staying like that for the remaining of the day, just barely falling asleep. Until Thor approached him that is… A soft and warm hand touched his shoulder, contrasting his own colder body.

“Brother, are you alright?” The younger leaned back to the warm hand on his shoulder. Seeking for comfort from his big brother. But he still was reluctant to talk, even to his brother.

“I heard from mother, you weren't focused at all today... “ Thor kept the hand on loki’s shoulder as he took the younger's hand on the other, caressing it gently. Loki only responded with a slight turn of his head.

“We should move to your bed brother..” loki just nodded, as he lifted loki up from the window sill, easily taking him to the bed. Wrapping his little brother with the dark green comforter he loves so much… The brothers adjusted their position on the queen-sized cot. They ended up with Thor laying on his side and loki snuggly laying inside his arms, head against Thor’s chest.

Thor started to braid his hair delicately, carding his larger hands through the soft damp strands. Attempting to take his brother off his mind. It seems to be working, as the smaller body seemed to relaxed marginally.

“I.. had a nightmare..” voice barely a whisper, loki shuddered slightly at the words he just said. His big brother hummed, running his hand up and down loki’s smaller build, soft comforting touches.

“it was cold.. and dark.. I couldn't see anything,” he continues, voice still trembling slightly. “all I could remember was falling.. falling endlessly…I couldn't see nor hear anything”.

Thor’s hands had yet to stop their gentle caresses along Loki’s smaller stature. The tremble in the younger’s voice was starting to halt his speech, so thor just shushed his baby brother gently, “it’s alright brother.. you needn't tell me anymore if you don't want to..” whispered thor as he gently pecked his brother in the top of his head.

As if in cue, the smaller shoulders started to shake fiercely, sobs were also consuming the petite figure within Thor’s arms. Amongst the heart wrenching cries, loki struggled to gasp out some words.. I’m scared.. thor heard.. please don't leave me.. a little fainter..

It was agonizing to witness his baby brother weeping so intensely from a mere nightmare. But it probably wasn't the nightmare itself that ails loki this much.. But thor could do nothing but give comfort and reassure his younger brother.

He had a horrible feeling that something will go terribly wrong in the future. But for now, the sobs of his brother had died down to sniffles. The older gave soft kisses to loki’s forehead and eyebrows, affectionate. He doesn't know how much time had passed by then, but just as he could feel his brother slipping to a hopefully peaceful slumber, he whispered,

“You need not worry my dear brother, I will always protect you no matter what.. For you are my sun, you has always been my sun loki. Please never doubt my love for you..”

And the brothers fell to deep slumber, dreaming of each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___________________

“I could’ve done it father!!”

At the edge of the jagged broken end of the bifrost, hanging on Gungnir was his little brother, a crazed expression on his face, tears still streaming down his pale face.

“For you!!”

His usually composed brother is now in Tears. His mind wandered off, where did it all go wrong..

“For all of us!!”

His little brother’s scream snapped him out of his revery, without realizing, tears had begun to gather on his own eyes. A small voice desperately wishes for his father to pull them out of danger right now. He was afraid.. Something horrible is about to jappen.. his heart tells him.

“No, loki…”

He witnessed as the bewildered expression on his brother’s face morphed to one of understanding… Fear gripped the older brother’s heart. He realized what was happening a millisecond too late.

“LOKI NO!!”

His brother had let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___________________

 

_I’ll protect you no matter what…_

 

 

 

 

_Forgive me brother.. I failed..._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of works in my draft but I'll try to post them one by one, most of them are only less then 500 words drabbles though XD


End file.
